magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
La Verità dei Nomi
La Verità dei Nomi (The Truth of Names) è un articolo della rubrica Ucharted Realms, scritto da James Wyatt e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 28 gennaio 2015. Racconta parte della storia di Alesha. Prefazione Contributi addizionali alla storia di Matt Knicl e Allison Medwin. Storia La giovane khan dei Mardu sedeva composta di fronte alla propria orda, perfettamente immobile nonostante il suo cavallo si muovesse nervosamente sotto di lei. L'usurata impugnatura in pelle del suo arco, il peso della sua spada sulla schiena, l'energia emotiva dei guerrieri quasi tangibile dietro di lei; tutti questi fattori contribuivano alla sua forza. Ma più di ogni altro fattore, traeva energia dal proprio nome di guerra, Alesha, perché era il suo. Scrutò i promontori sopra di sé, ma non vide i guerrieri che sapeva essere accovacciati lassù. Osservò con attenzione davanti a sé, verso l'imboccatura del canyon, alla ricerca di un segno del loro nemico. Eccolo. Vide cinque, anzi, sei forme oscure in aria. Erano ancora troppo lontane per poterne cogliere i dettagli, le loro quattro ali piumate, i loro corpi sinuosi e le loro lunghe creste; il crepitio di fulmini intorno a loro che toglieva ogni dubbio su cosa fossero. Essi erano i draghi che stavano cercando, la sudicia covata del mostruoso Kolaghan. "Mardu!", gridò. "Mardu!". Le urla di risposta dell'orda fecero tremare il canyon e Alesha sorrise. Era impossibile che i draghi non si fossero accorti di loro. Le forme distanti divennero più grandi man mano che i draghi si avvicinavano all'orda. I cavalli grugnirono ai movimenti dei cavalieri sulle loro selle, in preparazione alla carica. I goblin cinguettarono dal desiderio di morte, mentre gli orchi attendevano impassibili come statue. Alesha sollevò silenziosamente l'arco sopra la testa, dando segnale agli arcieri di preparare le loro frecce. Attese, con un lungo e lento respiro, l'avvicinamento dei draghi. L'aria risuonò del battito delle loro ali e il vento portò verso di lei il sapore dei fulmini. Abbassò l'arco, caricò una freccia e lo tese, mentre la musica di centinaia di archi risuonava dietro di lei. Poteva vedere il freddo bagliore degli occhi di quelle bestie e il crepitio dei fulmini tra le loro fauci. Ora. La sua freccia colpì il primo drago tra le fauci e un fulmine finì al suolo senza provocare danni. Seguirono un centinaio di frecce e la creatura virò verso l'alto e di lato. Proprio come previsto. Mezza dozzina di guerrieri saltarono dal promontorio addosso al drago. Uno di essi colpì un'ala e scivolò, cadendo verso la morte. Altri due si aggrapparono disperatamente alle punte sul dorso e il drago si voltò sorpreso. Un altro gli afferrò la lunga coda. Gli ultimi due Mardu, due guerrieri che avrebbero celebrato l'impresa, conficcarono le loro spade nella carne del drago, penetrando nella spalla e nel lato. La bestia ruggì dal dolore e il fulmine colpì la parete del canyon, che si frantumò in una cascata di roccia. Alesha esortò il suo cavallo e incoccò un'altra freccia, cavalcando in avanti per affrontare gli altri draghi. Zoccoli rombarono dietro di lei, goblin urlarono e orchi brontolarono i loro gridi di guerra. I Mardu si caricarono per affrontare la morte, con le spade in mano. Un drago scese su di loro, divaricando le fauci per sommergere Alesha e la sua avanguardia con il suo soffio letale di fulmini. La freccia della ragazza penetrò nelle fauci della creatura, ma un istante dopo fulmini saettarono tutto intorno a lei. Il panico le riempì il petto, un ricordo di un terrore del passato, quando un altro discendente di Kolaghan le aveva procurato la cicatrice che aveva sulla schiena. Il cavallo indietreggiò e nitrì e Alesha saltò giù dalla sella prima che la bestia la disarcionasse. Rotolò al suolo e si mise accovacciata. Le urla sfrontate dell'orda Mardu si mescolarono a grida di dolore e di avvertimento in questo inizio di scontro. Alesha incoccò un'altra freccia e osservò il campo di battaglia. Con una miriade di frecce che spuntavano tra le scaglie, il drago che aveva devastato la sua avanguardia stava preparando un secondo attacco. "Quello!", urlò facendo un gesto con l'arco. "Abbattetelo!". Ogni guerriero in grado di udirla, dal più piccolo goblin al più imponente orco, si voltò per eseguire i suoi ordini. Una raffica di frecce travolse la bestia, rimbalzando sulle scaglie o conficcandosi tra l'una e l'altra, perforando le ali o, nel caso degli arcieri più dotati o fortunati, penetrando in un occhio. La creatura urlò, un rumore assordante che spinse i goblin a cercare un riparo e fece abbassare il capo e indietreggiare qualche passo anche i veterani più esperti. Atterrò, colpendo e lacerando con i suoi artigli tutto ciò che si trovava a tiro. Alesha caricò un'altra freccia, conficcandola nella spalla della bestia, e poi impugnò la spada. "Addosso!", urlò. "Ora!". Poteva vedere il drago ricercare l'equilibrio e rimettersi in piedi per poter spiccare di nuovo il volo. Avrebbero dovuto ucciderlo prima che sfuggisse. L'esercitò caricò e fu addosso al drago come un'onda, con Alesha nel mezzo delle sue truppe. Comprese che il loro numero era pietosamente ridotto. L'attacco ne aveva uccisi molti e cinque altri draghi tenevano occupato il resto dell'orda. Sei di quelle bestie erano abbastanza per garantire un momento di gloria a ogni combattente che la meritava. La sua lama pesante, lunga e larga come il suo braccio, affondò profonda nel fianco del drago e lei si abbassò per evitare l'ala che sferzò in risposta al dolore. Il drago cercò di girarsi e di fronteggiarla, ma un colpo possente della lama di un orco sopra di lui si abbatté sulla sua testa, dalla quale fuoriuscì uno spruzzo di sangue dall'odore pungente. Alesha annuì, rivolta verso l'orco, un combattente che doveva ancora guadagnarsi un nome di guerra, nonostante avesse partecipato a numerose battaglie. Questo era il suo momento e lei voleva esserne testimone. Un vero guerriero avrebbe sfruttato l'apertura che il possente colpo aveva creato, affondando la spada nel collo della creatura. Un orco forzuto come lui avrebbe anche potuto tagliargli la testa con un colpo ben assestato. Ci fu una breve pausa in cui gli altri osservarono, pregustando il momento di gloria. Quel momento non giunse. Invece di tentare il colpo letale, l'orco si voltò e colpì uno degli artigli del drago un istante prima che tagliasse in due il ventre di un altro guerriero. Fu Gedruk Squarcia-ali ad accorrere e ad affondare la sua lama nel collo della creatura prima che potesse recuperare l'equilibrio. Furono necessari tre colpi per abbattere il drago che si contorceva e si dimenava, mentre il suo sangue ricopriva Gedruk. Ma alla fine cadde e un boato eruppe dai combattenti tutto intorno. Alesha osservò con attenzione il campo di battaglia. Un altro drago era stato abbattuto, proprio quello che aveva guidato la carica iniziale, e altri due erano stati portati a terra. Ne indicò uno ancora in aria, incitando un'altra raffica. "Quello!", ordinò; i Mardu si prepararono ad abbatterlo. Mentre era in volo, poterono tuttavia godersi un momento per assaporare il loro trionfo. O la loro vergogna. "Tu!", ringhiò all'orco. Egli si avvicinò, torreggiando su di lei. "Khan?", disse con voce quasi nascosta dai rumori della battaglia. "Quella uccisione sarebbe potuta essere tua". Lo osservò con attenzione, mentre lui meditava sulle sue parole. Fu stizzito e si eresse ancora più alto. "Gedruk me lo ha rubato". "Davvero?". "Io ho visto che sei indietreggiato. Ho visto che hai colpito l'artiglio della bestia invece del suo collo. Perché?". L'orco ringhiò. "Non lo so". "Avresti potuto guadagnarti un nome di guerra", disse lei. "Comprendi chi sei e guadagnati il tuo nome". La rabbia si dipinse sul volto dell'orco, il quale fece un altro passo in avanti. "Tu mi dici queste parole? Un ragazzino umano che crede di essere una donna?". Alesha rimase imperturbabile, mentre un goblin vicino a loro squittì e si allontanò velocemente, prevedendo l'ira del suo khan. Prima che lei potesse rispondere all'orco senza nome, il drago fu loro addosso. Ognuno conosceva il proprio compito. Un'altra grandinata di frecce raggiunse le parti più morbide della bestia, questa volta supportate da una raffica di fuoco di un cannone. Anche questo drago si abbatté al suolo, ma la maggior parte dei guerrieri era fuori dalla portata dei suoi artigli. Alesha urlò e i Mardu, anche l'orco senza nome che l'aveva sfidata, si lanciarono all'attacco. Era stato proprio un giorno come questo, in una battaglia come questa, che Alesha si era guadagnata il suo nome di guerra. Mentre il sangue scorreva sulla sua schiena, lacerata dagli artigli del drago, lei aveva estratto una lancia dal corpo di un uomo morto e l'aveva conficcata nelle fauci della bestia, fino al cervello. L'asta della lancia si era frantumata, ma il drago era morto all'istante. Non si ricordava se era spaventata quando la testa mostruosa si era riversata su di lei. Ciò che invece ricordava era il terrore che venne dopo. Il suo unico obiettivo era guadagnarsi un nome di guerra. Al termine del combattimento, rimase in silenzio tra gli altri giovani che si stavano vantando delle loro imprese e degli arditi e cruenti nomi che avrebbero potuto scegliere. Frantumateste. Fendicranio. Squarcia-ali, Gedruk era uno di loro. Alcuni di loro, in maggioranza orchi, si vantarono delle gesta dei loro progenitori e si gongolarono nell'orgoglio di adottare i nomi di quei progenitori. Lei era molto diversa; aveva solo sedici anni, un ragazzo agli occhi di tutti tranne che ai propri, in procinto di scegliere un nome di guerra di fronte al khan e a tutti i Mardu. Il khan si era presentato sul terreno tra i guerrieri e aveva sentito i racconti delle loro gloriose gesta. Uno dopo l'altro, annunciarono i loro nuovi nomi di guerra; ogni volta, il khan li ripeteva urlando affinché li sentissero tutti. A ogni nome, l'orda rispondeva con un urlo che faceva tremare la terra. Il khan giunse da Alesha. Lei si trovava di fronte a lui, con una sensazione di panico nello stomaco, e raccontò di come aveva dilaniato il suo primo drago. Il khan annuì e le chiese il suo nome. "Alesha", rispose lei con voce più alta possibile. Solo Alesha, il nome di sua nonna. "Alesha!", urlò il khan, senza alcuna pausa. L'orda rispose urlando "Alesha!". I guerrieri Mardu urlarono il suo nome. In quel momento, se qualcuno le avesse detto che dopo tre anni sarebbe diventata khan, avrebbe potuto a mala pena crederci. Parzialmente persa nei ricordi, il khan dei Mardu stava sorridendo nel momento in cui l'altro drago colpì il suolo dietro di lei, sorridendo mentre si voltava, sorridendo mentre la sua spada penetrava nel suo collo mentre lui cercava di avventarsi sull'orco senza nome di fianco a lei. Ruggì e si dimenò in attesa della morte, finché un ultimo movimento della sua lama pesante lo decapitò. L'orco di fianco a lei la osservò con sguardo sciocco, senza più alcuna traccia di ira nel suo volto. "Io so chi sono", gli disse Alesha, ancora sorridendo. "Ora dimostrami chi sei tu". Indicò le ultime due bestie che stavano ancora colpendo e ringhiando ai Mardu che le circondavano. Lui esitò, ancora a bocca aperta, ma poi si ricompose e si lanciò nella battaglia. Lei lo seguì, osservandolo mentre si lanciava nella bolgia intorno al più grande dei due draghi. Era forte e, nonostante la sua mole, anche veloce. Combatté con buone capacità, ma la sua tecnica era non convenzionale. Utilizzava la sua forza per percuotere la testa e i fianchi della bestia, facendole perdere l'equilibrio e poi cambiando posizione. Si assicurò che le sue zanne e i suoi artigli letali non venissero a contatto con gli altri combattenti e procurò varchi nei quali i suoi alleati avrebbero potuto colpire. Non cercava il colpo letale, ma lo rendeva possibile. Alesha annuì e sorrise a se stessa. Poco dopo, la battaglia giunse al termine. Sei draghi giacevano senza vita sul suolo del canyon, tra molti guerrieri morti. Le perdite erano ingenti, ma... sei draghi! Sei membri della covata di Kolaghan non avrebbero più osato aggredire i Mardu. L'orda aveva un valido motivo per festeggiare. I sopravvissuti si misero al lavoro. I mietisofferenza recitarono le loro antiche cantilene dedicate ai morti, per mantenerli nel mondo dei morti. I goblin squittirono sul campo di battaglia, radunando frecce che avrebbero potuto riutilizzare e armi rotte che avrebbero potuto riforgiare. Gli altri Mardu saccheggiarono i cadaveri dei draghi alla ricerca di carne e trofei. Alesha camminò tra loro, come se avesse combattuto al loro fianco. In ogni gruppo di combattenti cercò coloro che non avevano ancora ottenuto un nome di guerra. Quel giorno molti si erano guadagnati il diritto di avere un nome. Ascoltò racconto dopo racconto delle loro eroiche gesta e, ogni volta che veniva scelto un nome, lo urlava all'orda affinché lo sentisse, senza mai esitare. Spezzazanne. Balzascogliere. Barzeel. Cavalcacode. Turuk. Vallash. Giunse infine all'orco che aveva combattuto al suo fianco, l'orco che aveva osato mettere in dubbio il suo khan. "Tu", disse lei. "Quante battaglie hai combattuto?". Si irrigidì, tenendo lo sguardo sopra la testa di lei per non affrontare il suo sguardo. "Nove". "E quali imprese gloriose hai compiuto oggi?". "Nessuna, Khan". "Nessuna? Nove battaglie e non hai mai ottenuto gloria? Non hai un nome di guerra da rivendicare?". "No". "Allora sei uno sciocco. Io so chi sei, ma tu non conosci te stesso". Fu di nuovo stizzito, ma questa volta non osò parlare. Si voltò verso il guerriero vicino a lui. "Kuru Vashar", disse, "oggi hai combattuto al suo fianco. Che cosa hai visto?". Vashar osservò l'orco. "Io sono caduto sotto uno dei draghi", rispose. "Il suo peso mi ha schiacciato al suolo. Tu sei stato al mio fianco e hai colpito la bestia, facendola spostare in modo che io potessi salvarmi, poi mi hai aiutato a rialzarmi". Alesha annuì e ne indicò un altro. "Magran Sfasciaschiene, che cosa hai visto tu?". "Khan, questo orco si è messo tra me e un artiglio letale. La sua forza ha spostato la traiettoria dell'artiglio e mi ha permesso di schivare il colpo e di conficcare la mia lancia nella zampa del drago". Un altro. "Impalatore Jalasha, che cosa hai visto tu?". Jalasha si alzò e diede una pacca sulla spalla dell'orco. "Il mio amico mi ha salvato la vita, lanciandosi sul capo di un drago mentre stava per afferrarmi con le sue fauci". Alesha annuì e si avvicinò all'orco senza nome. Afferrò l'orlo della sua armatura e gli tirò la testa verso il basso, costringendolo a incrociare il suo sguardo. "Io so chi sono. Io non sono un ragazzino. Io sono Alesha, come mia nonna prima di me". Molti tra i guerrieri più vicini mormorarono in approvazione. "E so anche chi sei tu", aggiunse. "I Mardu sanno chi sei. Ma tu, tu pensi che ogni Mardu debba essere uno Sfasciaschiene o uno Spaccaelmi. Pensi che le tue imprese non siano gloriose come le loro. E ti sbagli". Lasciò andare la sua armatura e lo spinse, facendolo barcollare indietro di alcuni passi. "Quando imparerai qual è il tuo posto tra i Mardu, potrai scegliere un nome". Si voltò e fece per dirigersi verso il successivo gruppo di soldati. "Aspetta", disse l'orco. Alesha si arrestò, ma non si voltò. "Perché?". "Ho un racconto relativo alla battaglia". Lei si voltò e lo guardò. "Abbiamo sentito abbastanza delle tue gesta". "Questo non è relativo alle mie gesta". Alzò il tono di voce per farsi sentire dagli altri. "Oggi ho visto un guerriero abbattere un drago con un colpo solo; sul suo volto ho visto la gioia della battaglia". Alesha sorrise. L'orco si avvicinò e parlò con tono più tranquillo. "Come dite voi, mio khan, io non so chi sono, ma conosco voi e vi seguo...". Ora urlò più forte del baccano del campo di battaglia. "... e vi nomino Alesha, Che Sorride alla Morte". Ancora una volta, i guerrieri Mardu urlarono il suo nome. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web